Confronting Sara
by CollieandShire
Summary: A one shot I had to write for a school assignment. Based off of the episode On The Fence. Keller meets up with Sara and pretends to be an Interpol agent to scare her into giving him the IP address to the treasure cam. Spoiler Alert! If you haven't seen Seasons 2 and 3, don't read this. :D


_Hello everyone! This is my first time in the White Collar fanfiction area, so I hope you enjoy this. This is a one shot that I had to write for school. (I had to write a scene about a conversation between two characters from a movie/TV show/Book, and it was preferred that I switch perspectives and write the scene in both of the characters' perspectives. It also was preferred to be more of an argument/confrontation, so I picked this scene from the episode On the Fence, because I watched it recently) Anyways I thought I'd post it, and I hope you enjoy it! Written from the perspectives of both Sarah Ellis and Matthew Keller.  
_

_-Shire from CollieandShire  
_

* * *

_Sara's point of view_

I walked briskly down the lane, the day's cares whirling in my head as I made my way to the office. I was annoyed, I was frustrated, and I was flustered. My work was hard, and my boss was pressing. But even with all of those worries my mind couldn't stop wandering back to Neal. I kept pushing it back over and over again, but he kept returning, that conman grin flashing at me and my heart skipping a beat. One day if I wasn't careful I was going to break and tell him how much I loved that grin of his. And then he'd start flashing it all the time to get my attention.

"Sara, Sara Ellis, right?" a voice called from behind me. I stopped and turned back to see a short man with slicked back black hair and a slight hint of a mustache. He was leaning against a blue car, and he seemed nonchalant. But his eyes were anything of the sort. They seemed to say that he was a man of vulgar and 'smarts', knowing his way around and proud of himself. I didn't like the looks of him, but I answered him anyway.

"May I help you?" I asked as nicely as I could, knowing this man could be a future client or something of the sort. His cloths were expensive, and if he _was _a client he would be a well paying one.

The man grinned and pulled out a wallet, opening it and flashing a badge. I swallowed my fear as he said, "Agent Sloan, Interpol. We need to talk about Neal Caffrey."

His accent was British, yet it also hinted at American origins. I put on my best innocent smile and replied, "I'm sorry, today's not a good day. Perhaps some other time?"

Agent Sloan shook his head. "'Fraid not. And, uh, I know about the treasure."

My heart skipped a beat and I fought the urge to draw a sharp breath. "Excuse me? I don't follow." I stated bluntly.

He chuckled, and shook his head. "Come on, Sara." He glanced at me and with a smirk asked, "Can I call you Sara?"

"No." I growled.

His already wide smirk grew wider, and he glanced around. "Look, this doesn't have to be antagonistic."

_Really, because you're doing a good job at being antagonistic. _I thought.

"We've been following Mr. Caffrey ever since we learned of the suspicious events surrounding Vincent Adler's death." He continued, his piercing brown eyes meeting mine. "The fire and the sub, that's public knowledge, but…well, Neal Caffrey's extravagant lifestyle while serving time is something we think you can help shed some light on."

My mind raced, hoping I could stall or something. "Well, Neal Caffrey and I are no longer _seeing_ each other, so we're not in contact." I offered, smiling.

He didn't buy it. "See, that's news, 'cause we saw you two together the other morning." He took from behind his back a folder, and he opened it and showed it to me. I thought I'd faint, for inside was a picture of me and Neal buying the helicopters, when we were trying to smoke the bank robber out of hiding. "There you are, what, purchasing four helicopters?" he glanced at me, a grin tugging at his mouth. "What does one do with four helicopters?" he closed the book and turned to face me, looking up at me with those cold eyes of his. Even if he was at least eight inches shorter than me he intimidated me, and I shifted my weight uncomfortably. "Sterling-Bosch has some pretty strict rules about theft recovery, Sara." I winced. "Your boss, has he mentioned anything about an internal investigation?"

I shook my head. "No." my voice was beginning to betray my nervousness, and I drew a breath to calm myself.

"That's right. Probably because I haven't mentioned this case to him yet."

I knew he was threatening me, and I narrowed my eyes at him. "I honestly don't know what to tell you."

"Yeah you do." He cut me short, no longer playing he was being nice. "Just give me something. Give me something, and maybe Neal skates on a light sentence. But if not, Caffrey goes down hard, and I've got enough to make _you, _an accessory. Simple piece of information, Sara. It's your choice."

I bit my lower lip and studied him, and he met my gaze evenly. He wasn't going to back down. _Please, please let me doing the right thing. _

I glanced around, and then I did the thing I thought could save me and Neal and Mozzie. I gave him the IP address to the webcam.

* * *

_Keller's point of view_

I leaned against the blue car, watching the passerbys walk past me. I caught sight of a pretty gal, and watched her closely. _Man, that one's got class. _I thought wistfully.

I caught sight of my quarry, and straightened up a little as she came closer. _Show time. _

"Sara." I called out in a faked British accent as she walked by me briskly, her mind obviously on other things. She stopped. "Sara Ellis, right?" I queried.

"May I help you?" she asked with a smile, though her eyes betrayed that she didn't like how I looked. I grinned, glad that already I was making the 'bad cop' impression on her.

"Yeah." I said, pulling out my wallet and showing her my fake Interpol Badge. "Agent Sloan, Interpol. We need to talk about Neal Caffrey."

_Bingo. _Her eyes widened a bit, but she did a good job at keeping calm. "I'm sorry," she apologized, backing up a step. "Today's not a good day, so perhaps another time."

"'Fraid not." I cut her short from her retreat. "And, uh… I know about the treasure."

This also had an effect, as she fought to breath in a deep breath. So I was right, she was involved. I knew Neal would never have been able to resist telling her.

"Excuse me? I don't follow." She said bluntly. She was a little too blunt, obvious that she was trying to make it look like she didn't have a clue.

"Come on Sara." I chuckled, looking down at the pavement and then glancing back up at her. "Can I call you Sara?"

"No." she growled, and I grinned. _Feisty one. No wonder Neal likes her._

"Look," I said, shoving my hands in my pocket. "This doesn't have to be antagonistic. We've been following Mr. Caffrey ever since we learned of the suspicious events surrounding Vincent Adler's death. The fire and the sub, that's public knowledge, but…" I trailed off for effect, then continued, "Neal Caffrey's extravagant lifestyle while serving time is something we think _you, _Sara, can shed some light on."

"Well," she retorted hotly. "Neal Caffrey and I are no longer _seeing _each other, so we're not in contact."

"Really?" I said sarcastically. "See, that _is _news, 'cause we saw you two together the other morning." I pulled out the folder and opened it, showing her the picture I snapped of her and Neal together. "There you two are," I pointed out, "what, purchasing four helicopters? What does one do with four helicopters?" I shut the folder and leveled my eyes at her. "Sterling-Bosch has some pretty strict rules about theft recover, Sara. Your boss, has he mentioned anything about an internal investigation?"

"No." she stammered, crossing her arms.

"That's right. Probably because I haven't mentioned this case to him yet." I told her. I was getting impatient standing here, and I stood in front of her, narrowing my eyes.

"Well, I honestly don't know what to tell you." She said at last, her eyes showing she was beginning to get scared. She was no longer trying to hide it.

"Yeah, you do." I retorted. No more playing nice, I was done here. "Just give me something. Give me something, and maybe Neal skates on a light sentence. But if not, Caffrey goes down hard, and I've got enough to make you an accessory." She bit her lower lip, and I continued. "Simple piece of information, Sara. It's _your _choice."

She studied me, her doubts flashing across her pretty eyes.

"Alright." She sighed. "I'll give you an IP address I found."

I grinned and whipped out a pencil and notepad. _Piece of cake. Neal, here I come. _

* * *

_Hope you liked this random one shot I wrote. As I said before, it was for school. (Best school assignment ever!) :D Hope you review and thanks for reading!_

_-Shire from CollieandShire  
_


End file.
